


Jeopardy; What Is The End?

by Chrissywritesstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x20, One Shot, season 14, season 14 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissywritesstuff/pseuds/Chrissywritesstuff
Summary: A look inside Dean’s head about Jack, Chuck, and everything else that happened in the Season 14 finale. (I am horrible at summaries, I'm sorry!)





	Jeopardy; What Is The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this the day after the season 14 finale, but life got in the way and I got distracted >.< and since this is my first work I ever posted, I lost courage to do it like a million times.

Dean loved watching Jeopardy. Every night at 7pm he would grab a beer or some whiskey, grab some snacks, and plant himself in front of the television while he tried to guess the answers. He always got the questions right when they had anything to do with folklore, myths, etc. Basically anything that had to do with hunting. Sometimes Sam joined him in watching, and when he did, they often competed against one other to see who knew the correct answers. Much to Sam’s amazement, he would keep up with his brother.

Unfortunately, Dean couldn’t watch Jeopardy every night because he was away on hunts with Sam. So, most of the time he would have to record them, and when he was home and had nothing to do, he would binge watch them. Sam didn’t find Jeopardy as entertaining as Dean did, which surprised Dean since Sam was the geek of the family.

And that’s what he should be doing. Catching up on a week’s worth of Jeopardy. But he wasn’t. Instead, his mind was elsewhere as he was thinking about what happened the past twenty four hours.

He had been sitting at the table in his room, pouring himself yet another glass of whiskey. Hearing Chuck tell them they needed to kill Jack made everything seem much more real than it had been before. He always knew Jack was dangerous. Hell, he knew right from the start, before Jack was even born. But he had been so innocent, so pure, so much like a child. When he looked at Jack, it was hard to believe he was the devil’s son. Or a powerful being. But he was. And he shouldn’t have forgotten that.

So Dean tried to stay away. He tried to hate the kid. In fact, he tried so hard, he started to believe he hated him. He blamed him for his mother being trapped in another universe. He blamed him for Cas’ death. He blamed him for everything, because he had no one else to blame. He couldn’t even look at the kid for the longest time. He looked at Jack and he saw everyone and everything that he had lost. Dean had lost so much and so many people in his life, he couldn’t lose anyone else, and he couldn’t allow Jack to take them away.

But Sam had been persistent. Cas too. And the more Jack had hung around, the more Jack copied him and looked up to him, and the more he saw how pure Jack was, the more he knew he was lying to himself. He didn’t hate the kid; the kid did nothing for Dean to hate him for. So, Dean did the one thing he knew he shouldn’t have done. He got close with him, and Jack soon became like a son to Dean.

But that was all a mistake. Because when had anything in his life ever gone the way he wanted it to? Never. And if things did go right, it wasn’t long before things turned bad once again.

True to form, things took a turn for the worse. Jack lost his soul and gained control of his powers once more. He started being reckless, hurting and killing innocent people. Even killing Mary. The mother Dean just got back. And once that happened, he became a monster in Dean’s eyes. A monster that he once saw as family. He didn’t know how to save him, or if he could be saved, which scared the hell out of Dean. So he thought the box would be the best solution, but it wasn’t, and he was wrong yet again, causing more chaos and destruction.

And then God came into the picture. And if God said that Jack needed to die, who was Dean to defy God? He stared at the gun that was sitting on his table in his room. If he shot Jack in the head, Dean would suffer the same fate. But he had to be the hero, right? Be the man who saved the world once again? Because every fucking time the world went to shit, it was on Sam and Dean’s shoulders, and Dean was tired of it. But this needed to be done.

So he drank another sip of whiskey, and he welcomed the familiar burn as it went down. He pulled out his flask he was going to take with him and poured more. He wondered how the hell he was going to kill Jack. How he was going to muster up enough courage to do it; to pull the trigger. Not because he would die as well, but because he would have to kill someone who he considered family. Someone he considered the son he never would have. And he would have to break Sam and Castiel’s hearts while he was at it.

So he poured again as a knock came to his door. Sam walked in, looking for him. “Over here,” Dean said as he closed his flask and put the cap back on whiskey bottle. “Glad you’re here,” he grumbled, “I actually needed to talk to you about something.” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as Dean pointed towards his bed. “Have a seat.”

Sam took a few steps over to his bed and sat down at the edge of it. “What’s going on?”

“You know what I’m gonna say.”

His brother scoffed, “Let me guess,” Sam took his eyes off of Dean and looked towards the floor. “This is where you tell me you’re gonna pull the trigger.”

“Yeah, it is.” There was no point in denying it, or trying to sugarcoat it. He knew what Dean was going to say. Of course he knew. “We don’t have a choice, Sam.”

Sam put his hand to his forehead and sighed. “Of course we do. Don’t we always? Isn’t that the point of everything we’ve ever done? That we always have a choice?”

“He killed our mom.” There was no chance in hell Dean was ever going to get over that. He felt like he was four years old again. Losing his mother all over again, and it hurt like hell.

“I get it,” Sam said. “I was mad too. You know what, hell, I’m still mad, and a part of me wants Jack dead, it really does. But Dean, we haven’t even tried to save him.”

“Save him?” Dean felt like he was the only one that understood the danger they were all in when Jack was around them. “You heard him, right? He actually blamed mom for what happened!”

“He doesn’t have a soul!” Sam defended.

“And whose fault is that?” Dean asked, but the answer he had received was not the answer he had expected.

“Mine.” Dean sighed and before he could say anything, Sam continued. “I’m the one that brought him back. And I brought him back because he’s family. And then he came back, and he burned his soul off, to save us. You and me. So now what? Now you want my permission? You want me to say I’m cool with losing him and losing you? All at once? Because I can’t do that. I won’t say that cause...” Sam’s eyes started to fill with tears, but he didn’t dare let them fall. “No. I’ve already lost too much.”

The last thing he wanted to do what hurt his brother. But he had lost a lot too. What’s next? Jack killing Sam? Saying it was an accident? Blaming Sam? Dean wouldn’t allow that to happen. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Dean didn’t know how to respond but he didn’t get the chance. Sam stood up and he stormed out of the room. Dean was more conflicted than he was before. He looked at the glass in his hand and downed the rest of his whiskey before slamming the glass down on the table. He had to put a stop to Jack before that happened. He leaned his head back against the wall as he tried to gain control of his emotions.

~~~

It didn’t take long for the liquor to hit him. And when he stood, he wobbled a little. He grabbed the gun that was sitting on his dresser and stared at it once more before he put it in the back of his pants. He grabbed his coat and his keys and went to the garage. Once he got in the Impala, Chuck appeared next to his driver’s side window.

“What do you want?” Dean asked him as he gripped the steering wheel. He was tired of Chuck and his stupid games. He was God. He should be the one doing this. Putting an end to all of this.

Chuck smiled with his hands in his pockets. “Just letting you know Jack is at the cemetery in Lawrence.”

Dean looked at Chuck and shook his head. “And you’re sure you can’t be the one to stop him?”

“I’ll keep Sam off your trail.” Chuck smirked and he was gone. Dean rolled his eyes and he put his car into drive. He was off to go put an end to this once and for all.

~~~

Dean pulled up to the cemetery, not surprised to see Castiel there with Jack. Of course Cas knew where he was and didn’t tell them. Cas was keeping secrets from them now, apparently. Wouldn’t be the first time.

He got out the Impala, pulled out the gun that Chuck made, and started walking over towards the two. Cas stood up, an attempt to block him from putting a bullet into Jack’s skull. “Cas, step aside.”

“Dean…” Cas tried to reason with him.

“STEP ASIDE!” Dean’s voice echoed throughout the cemetery.

But of course, Cas didn’t move. He instead told Jack to run, but to Dean’s surprise, Jack did the opposite. He told Castiel he couldn’t run anymore, and with a flick of his wrist, Cas flew across the cemetery and hit a gravestone.

Dean watched as Jack approached him. He wanted to raise the gun in his hand, but he didn’t. After everything, he still wasn’t afraid of the kid.

“You’re not gonna lock me up again, are you?” Jack asked in that innocent voice of his.

“No.” Dean didn’t hesitate with his answer. He reminded himself that he was looking at a monster. That the kid in front of him was no longer the son he once considered him to be. He was no longer family.

Jack dropped to his knees, accepting his fate. He never wanted to be evil, or bad. He always wanted to be good and help people. Dean felt like his legs wanted to give out, but instead he walked towards him. Each step feeling like he had cinder blocks for feet.

He was now standing in front of Jack, and he raised his gun anyway, the barrel pointed at Jack’s forehead. Jack stared back at him and even without a soul, innocence was somehow still there in his eyes. “I understand. I know what I’ve done.”

Dean heard Sam yelling his name, but Sam wouldn’t be the one to stop him this time. “Stay back, Sam.” This needed to be done. He cocked the gun, his finger on the trigger, and he squeezed ever so slightly.

But he hesitated. He looked into Jack’s hazel eyes, and hesitated. Because he saw the kid he took fishing. The kid he taught how to drive. The kid he taught how to shoot. The kid he ate endless amount of burgers with. The kid who copied him because he looked up to him. The kid who just wanted to be good. The kid who was family. No matter how hard he tried, or how much whiskey he drank, in Dean’s eyes, he was still Jack. And that was enough for Dean to figure out another way, a way to save him. So he put the gun down, decocked it, and threw it to the ground.

That’s when Chuck lost it, demanding he pick the gun back up and kill Jack. Even admitted to treating their lives like a story, just for his entertainment. Everything. Everything they had ever done was for him to have something to watch, making Dean see nothing but red. All their family and friends that died, all the times they got hurt, the apocalypse, all the times they were close to death, or hell, all the times they died and came back to life. Because he allowed it. Because he was bored. It was their fucking lives, and God was sitting there toying with them, as if they were puppets.

So, he told God to go to hell. Which of course, didn’t go over well with him. He killed Jack in retaliation. He did the very thing Dean couldn’t do moments before. They lost another member of their family. Sam shot Chuck which also injured Sam. Thankfully nothing fatal. But that pissed Chuck off further as he said, “Story is over.” He made the dead rise. Cas, Sam, and Dean had to fight their way out of the cemetery. It felt like hours as they killed each and every single zombie. Luckily no one was severely injured. They grabbed Jack’s body, loaded him into the back of the Impala, and left; all of them somehow thinking of a way to bring him back.

On the ride back to the bunker, Sam was on his phone. He notified Dean of the chaos happening around the world. Basically everything they did had gone undone. All at once. Making this world an even darker place than it was before. It also made more entertainment for Chuck as he watched the world unravel and would watch the Winchesters try to clean it up again.

Dean just couldn’t understand. Wasn’t God supposed to help people? Love the world he made and his creations? So why did Chuck do all of this? Because he wanted to be a writer? A writer with a good story to tell?

The oldest Winchester poured himself another glass of whiskey. He couldn’t think about that tonight. Sam, Cas, and himself had a lot of work to do. Including stopping God and finding a way to bring Jack back. But he also wouldn’t think about that tonight. No. He needed just a small break. A small break away from the world, and everything he knew he would have to face soon.

But until then, he sat on the couch in his Dean Cave. He propped his feet up, whiskey in hand, the bottle not far away, and he turned on the TV. He went through the DVR going straight to the one show that would help him get his mind off of things. Jeopardy.

He would relax tonight, drink away his sorrows, and he would watch Jeopardy. Pretending for just a moment, he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Pretending just for a moment, he didn’t lose the kid he considered his son. Pretending just for a moment, his life wasn’t just for entertainment. Pretending just for a moment that his life had meaning. And pretending just for a moment, he wouldn’t have to put an end to the very thing that created him, this earth, and everyone as well as everything that he loved.

So he watched Jeopardy. But yet, couldn’t help but think to himself, what is the end?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! As I said in the above note, this is the first fic I ever had the courage of posting. So please be kind <3 kudos and sweet comments would be much appreciated! I love you all!


End file.
